A Huge What The Hell
by BloodOnMyTeeth
Summary: Embry is tired and horny. He doesn't feel like delivering a letter to the Clearwater's house. When he gets there Leah tells him no one was expecting a letter. No one else is home. The letter tells them GOOD LUCK! .. SEX! LANGUAGE! RATED M For A Reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Short story. I'm aiming for 2 chapters only, saying that this was suppose to be a 1 chapter story. Enjoy! Comment! Check out my other stories! :)**

**M for language and sex!**

**...**

_Uh! I'm so glad to be home! _

I threw myself down onto the old, battered, green couch in our living room. I had been encouraging my mom to save up for a new one for a long time but she refused, saying it was precious to her. God only knows what she considers precious if she thought that couch was.

I had been one of those days. The kind of day you want to end. The kind of day that feels sluggish and boring. Me, Quil and Leah had been walking around La Push from Six AM to Three PM. Spending the day with them, or in their heads, all day was pretty frustrating. I didn't mind Quil as much as Leah, but all Quil seemed to think about was Claire and all Leah seemd to think about was how shit her life is. If I was with Brady and Seth and Colin at least we could talk about sport and sex and girls. They always asked me for advice and asked me things about girls, which I didn't mind.

I seemed to be constantly horny these last few months. It was getting kinda old. Leah just thought I was some horny guy who needed a life and needed to think about things other than sex. _Like she'd understand. _Quil had lost all interest in sex and girls and seemed to feel weird just _talking_ about it. _Wasn't like him_ _at _all. I felt like I couldn't talk to Jake about it, since he was so wrapped up in Nessie and his new life with the Cullens. I mean, he hardly even came to La Push any more. I didn't wanna talk about it with Paul or Jared or Sam, it would just be too weird or they'd make fun. Like they already did. Well Paul and Jared anyway. I probably wouldn't talk to Paul even if I felt like I could. Rachel had always been like my big sister.

Everything was so complicated. Or it felt that way.

"Embry! Are you home?" My mom walked through the door with a bag full of groceries. The bag looked like it was going to split any second. "I need help here!"

"I'm here," I said and darted over to the front door to grab the bag, just as it was about to split. "You should of got more than one bag mom."

"I walked to the store, I didn't wanna carry more than one bag. And you was nowhere to be seen, so I couldn't exactly ask you for help." She scowled, half mocking, half serious.

"Sorry mom, I got up early to go see Quil about something." _Lame excuse_. I walked over and put the bag onto the kitchen table. "I mean, we had to do something for his grandpa at nine and I wanted to make sure I was still needed. Honestly!" I said when she gave me a knowing look. One that said "Suureeeee Embry".

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Now put that into the cupboard." She handed me a can of soup from the bag, which I placed into the cupboard behind me. I leaned against the kitchen counter and folded my arms. "Oh! Before I forget. Sue wants you to do something for her."

I sighed. I did _not_ feel like going back out today.

"What would that be?" I asked, ignoring my moms raised eyebrows and the start of her, _you never do anything for anyone_, lecture. She rolled her eyes at me and put the loaf of bread into the breadbox next to her.

"She wants you to pick something up from Billy's house and take it to her house later on."

"What? She lives _one _minute walk away from Billy's house! I live _ten _minutes away!"

My mom chuckled. _Chuckled! _

"If you let me _finish_... She's going out tonight with Leah and Seth but she needs this for the morning and she won't be back until late, so she can't pick it up."

"What is it a secret spy letter or something?" I grunted, annoyed. _Why do_ I _have to do this? Can't someone else do it?_

"I don't know what it is," she replied calmly. I'm sure she was enjoying this. "Just do it for her. Please baby." She gave me one of those motherly, expectant looks.

"Fine. But you owe me for this," I said wagging my finger in her direction, before turning around and heading to my room. She laughed and shouted, "Billy's expecting you at eight!"

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, as I shut my bedroom door and locked it behind me. The clock on my side table said it was Four PM. I had four hours, I was gonna rest for a couple of them. I took off my shirt and pants and put on some clean boxer shorts. I laid down on my bed, put my hands under my head and closed my eyes.

I woke up two hours later, feeling a little more alert then I had been before. I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes. I laid there for a little while, just listening to the sounds of the wind and crashing sea in the distance.

My stomach growled and I patted it, feeling the hunger pangs. I hopped up off of my bed, threw on some cut offs and walked towards my bedroom door, unlocking and opening it. The light wasn't on in the hallway and I could see the sky was darkening. I could hear my mom singing in the kitchen, and I could smell the food she was making. Vegtable soup and steak. _Yumm!_

I all but ran down the hallway, through the living room and straight into the kitchen. She saw me walk in and smiled.

"Food will be about an hour. I'm gonna make some vegtables and I need to finish cooking this soup. Theres chips in the cupboard if you want a snack," she said as she saw my look of disbelief and hunger. I damn near ran to the cupboard. My mom saw and laughed, stirring the soup on the stove. "Why don't you have a shower while you wait for the food." She suggested.

"Are you saying I smell?" I joked, with a mouthful of chips, to which she laughed again.

"Yes, a matter of fact. And you have mud on your arms. I don't know what you get up to. Your laundry is always so dirty lately. It's like you're a kid again. I'm not letting you go out looking like an over-grown, muddy five year old."

We both laughed and I shoveled down the rest of my chips, throwing the empty bag in the trash.

"Okay, I'll shower. But only because _I _want to. Not because of..._that_." I flapped my hand, indicating her and she snorted. I winked at her and nudged her arm as I walked past.

I love those moments, when we weren't fighting or I wasn't being a _typical teenager_ and ignoring her. They were rare.

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel out of the laundry closet opposite. I stepped into the cool bathroom, which smelled like my moms shampoo and toothpaste, and locked the door. I put my towel onto the toilet and turned the shower on, stepping out of my clothes. I kicked them towards the door, turned the radio on and stepped into the shower.

The water was cool, as usual, compared to my skin. It felt nice. I ran my fingers through my hair and bent my head a little so the water would hit the back of my head. My hair was getting long and shaggy, but I liked it that way. I hated having to cut off my hair when I phased, one of the worst parts for me.

I grabbed some shower gel and squirted some on my chest, catching it with my hands and rubbing it all over. All over my chest, my stomach, my shoulders, my neck. I started thinking about my hands being someone else's. A girls hands. The only girl that was on my mind. Leah. I'd seen her naked when she phased earlier. I couldn't get the image out of my mind now I was in the shower, naked.

_Why are you thinking about Leah? You don't like Leah like that! You hardly like her as a friend! She'll kill you if she ever finds out!_

I scorned myself. But that didn't stop the thoughts or the fact I was getting hard. I moved my hands downwards, rubbing my chest and stomach again. They reached my dick and started moving over it. It felt so good. I felt like I hadn't had any release in so long. It had all been sleep, patrol, eat and start over.

I rubbed my dick a little faster as it got harder. The water beating down on it made it feel even better. I knew I wouldn't last long. I took my dick in my hand and stroked it a little. My stroking got more urgent as my dick got harder and I could feel myself ready to cum.

I groaned a little at the feeling and my breathing became more erratic. I thought about Leah's body and thought about her being here, in the shower with me, stroking my dick for me. I thought about fucking her against the wall and digging my fingers into her soft skin. I thought about grabbing her hair in my hand and pounding her until she was screaming. I thought about her moaning and breathing into my ear.

All these thoughts brought me over the edge and I groaned as cum started shooting out of my dick. I couldn't remember the last time I had cum that much. It felt so fucking good.

I looked at the clock. I'd been in the shower for nearly twenty minutes. My mom would start to wonder what was taking so long.

I quickly washed the cum off of my hands and from the tip of my dick. I finished washing my body, breifly washed my hair and switched the shower off. I hopped out onto the floor mat and picking my towel up from the toilet seat.

I dried my face and exhaled into the towel, before wrapping it around my waist, picking up my clothes and leaving the bathroom.

"Are you coming straight home?"

"Yes mom. I'll be home as soon as I've taken whatever it is to Sue's house. Okay?"

"Make sure you don't stay out too late Embry."

"I won't," I told her as I walked out of the door.

"Jacket!" she shouted after me, but I ignored her, pretending I didn't hear. I didn't need one anyway.

I ran all the way to Billy's house, which only took me five minutes. Rachel was sat on Billy's ramp waiting for me with an envelope in her hand.

"I'm five minutes early. It's a bit creepy that you're just sat their waiting, you know."

Rachel grinned, holding her laughter in. "Paul said you was here, and I know you don't want to do this, so I thought I'd save the trouble of you having to knock on the door."

I raised my eyebrow at her, to which she _did_ laugh.

"Okayyy. Thanks," I said, taking the envelope from her. "I'll, uh, see you later Rachel."

She laughed through her nose, "See ya Em."

As I walked away she stood up and retreated inside, chuckling softly to herself.

_That was odd._

I sprinted up the hill to Sue's house. To my surprise the lights in the living room were on and I could hear the TV through the windows. I opened the gate, walked up the path and knocked on the door. If someone was home I wanted to know why _I _had to be the one to bring the envelope over here.

"What do you want Call?" Leah groaned from inside. From what I could tell she was on the sofa in the living room.

"Don't open the door for me then. I wanna know why it was _me _who had to bring this over here. Especially if you're in there, doing fuck all, by the sounds of it. _And _Paul was already at Billy's house. He could of just brought it here! What the fuck!" The level of my voice had raised a little. I was just realizing that there was no reason for me to be the one to bring the envelope here. _Why did Sue want me to bring it? Did my mom organize this so I'd do something for someone? _I wouldn't of put it past her.

I was undoubtably pissed.

"What did you bring?" Leah asked, her voice calm and quiet. _Is she serious? Is she fucking serious? _I wanted her to answer the door, so I thought I would play with her. She's always been too curious for her own good.

"Come and find out." I didn't hear any movement inside, just a tiny _huff_ escaping from Leah's mouth. I looked down at the envelope for the first time and saw it had a name on the front. Leah's name. "It's addressed to you." That got her attention. I heard her stand up and walk towards the door, groaning in frustration.

All the thoughts from the shower suddenly came back to me.

_Shit._

I tried not to think about it but the thoughts came anyway, the thoughts of me pushing her against a wall. The wall in her hallway.

_Stop it!_

I inhaled deeply through my nose and exhaled through my mouth, trying to clear my head and focus on being pissed.

Leah stopped at the door. I heard her slouch against the wall.

"Leah? Can you _please _just open the door?"

Leah unlocked the door and when she opened it, I instantly regretted asking her too. She was wearing short pajama shorts and one of Seth's shirts. It was long and baggy on her, but she looked so sexy in it. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony tail, with loose strands falling around her face. She looked sleepy and her lips were slightly parted, making her look even more sexy.

"_Well?_" She grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring slightly. She didn't look mad or upset, just annoyed.

"_Join the club_," I whispered, shrugging my eyebrows and leaning against the doorframe. She looked at me with a confused expression, moving her eyes side to side quickly before looking back at me and raising her eyebrows.

"Um...what?"

I shook my head. "Nuthin'. Here," I passed her the envelope, which she examined and squeezed slightly, to check what could be inside. "What do you think it is?"

"No idea. Where did you get it?"

"I got it from...hold on. Why are you here? Where's your mom and Seth? Why couldn't you pick this up? It is addressed to _you_ after all."

"Whoa. Easy with all the questions. My mom and Seth went out for the night. I wasn't told I had a letter to pick up in the first place. Don't blame this on me." Leah's voice was soft, unlike her usual volatile tone. I was officially, over all, confused.

"Right.." I dragged out the word to show I was confused. "Are you gonna open it?"

"Not with you here," she stated, crossing her arms again, tucking the envelope under her armpit.

"We both know I'll find out what's in it anyway. You might as well."

Leah rolled her eyes at me, sighing and unfolding her arms. As she was opening it she turned around and walked back to the living room. She hadn't shut the door, and I still didn't know what was in the envelope, so I followed her in. The house smelled like food and popery, like it always did.

There wasn't much light in the living room, only a lamp in the far corner and the light from the TV. Leah sat down on the couch, bringing her legs up so she was curled up on the seat. There was a bowl of popcorn and soda in front of her, so I sat down next to her, grabbing the bowl from the table. She took the bowl from me and put it onto her lap.

"Mine."

I laughed, reaching over to her to grab some popcorn. She was too busy opening the letter to move my hand away, so I grabbed a handful, pushing most of it into my mouth all at once.

Leah unfolded the piece of paper that was inside the envelope.

"What the hell?"

I looked at the paper and saw the words, _Good Luck, _on it. It was from Rachel, Emily and Sue.

"What the hell?" I echoed her, furrowing my eyebrows.

...

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Make sure you read the next one! :)**

**Comment and check out my other stories! :)**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here... Here you go :) Thank you so much for the reviews! 33 xx**

...

"Oh. My. God." Leah looked at the paper in disbelief, her eyes were wide, her nose flared. "Why would they even...?"

"What's wrong. What is it?" Leah turned and looked at me, she looked as though she had just realized I was there. "Leah?"

"They...ugh!"

Leah stood up, tossing the letter down onto the table and walking to the kitchen. I sat there for a moment before picking up the letter. I examined it, placed it back onto the table and followed Leah into the kitchen.

"Leah? What's going on?"

Leah was standing near the sink with her hands gripping the side behind her. She looked angry and confused.

"It's nothing. You need to go," she nodded towards the door. I looked at the door behind me, then I looked at the floor, then Leah.

"Look, Leah. I knocked on the door to find out why I had to be the one to give you this letter. You obviously know something. Just tell me what it is and why I had to bring it to you and _then _I will leave."

Leah sighed and looked at the floor.

"Rachel made a joke about me and you getting together. My mom and Emily thought it was a great idea so they have all set this up. I'm not sure if it's a joke or they really expected something to happen," she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "There. There's your explanation."

I had to think for a minute. _What in the hell?_

"So..they-"

"Just don't. It wasn't my idea, I didn't know about it either. If you want answers, go and find them."

Leah looked sort of...sad. Like she thought I would think she was pathetic. I felt sorry for her. I didn't say any of this, I knew she would hate it.

I walked up to her, not quite sure what to do. She looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes defensive. I walked a step closer, so there was barely a foot between us. She moved to the side, trying to get away, but I put my arm out.

"Leah, it was just a joke. They didn't do it to be mean. I mean, the jokes on me right. I had to come all the way over here to deliver a letter that you didn't even know about or want. I look kinda silly here."

She laughed a little, but it was the kind of laugh you hear someone make after they have just been crying. A sad one.

"You do look kinda stupid."

"_Kinda_? Just _kinda_?" Leah laughed again. I was good at this. "More like _really _or _extremely _or _crazily_ stupid." She put her hand on my chest and pushed a little, smiling. "What was that? That was pathetic. Claire could of done better than that."

I laughed and she glared, playfully before pushing me harder, making me fall back a bit.

"A little better."

Leah pushed me back hard, right into the kitchen table.

"Whoa! Let's not go breaking your momma's furniture."

"You're just scared," Leah said, shrugging her eyebrows competitively and walking back into the living room. I took a deep breath through my nose. I can't remember seeing Leah like this. We was having fun.

"That's it," I said before walking over to her, throwing her onto the sofa and tickling her ribs until she couldn't breathe.

"Okay-," she giggled. "Okay! Enough!" Leah hated being tickled. I stopped tickling her, sat down, laughing, and put her feet on my thighs. I felt her legs on my arms. They were smooth and soft. I looked at them for a moment, moving my arm up and down her leg.

"What?" She asked, poking my arm.

"Nothing. It's just...your legs are smooth," I told her, stating the obvious.

Leah laughed. "Okay.. What? You never felt a girls leg before? Most girls shave them you know," she chuckled.

"I know! And yes I have, but I just didn't think about it before. I always liked the feel, of just bare smooth skin. I just realized," we both laughed at that.

Leah's face changed suddenly, like just realized something herself. _Or maybe she heard something._

"What's up?" I asked her, listening out for anything unusual.

"The sky." _What the fuck?_

"What about it?"

"It's up," Leah looked at me sarcastically, her eyes were wide and she shook her head expectantly. I laughed, pushing her arm a little.

"You're crazy. I can't remember the last time I saw you like this, when we weren't at each others throats. Or you weren't at mine anyway." Leah snorted and turned to look at the TV. "Oh yeah! I remember!" I exclaimed. "When we were at the beach that time, with Jake, Quil, Sam and Seth. Our parents were all talking and we were all running around the beach acting crazy. I was only like...fourteen at the time. Damn...been so long."

Leah laughed, pretending to be offended. "I've been a bitch for three-four years, then? Well thank you _very _much!" She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms, pretending to be angry.

"I _meant _that we haven't had this much fun since then. We just never hung out. Since you've been a wolf it's all been work or you just...yeah..."

We both laughed.

"I don't mean to be a bitch. I'm just...not happy with this situation. It's not like I don't like _you _Em. It's just...I don't wanna be a wolf... So I don't wanna be in your head. Especially when you're thinking of...well...what you think of."

I smirked, amused, looking at the TV for the first time.

"Who wants to be in anyone's head? Especially when they're thinking about...well...what we think about," I imitated her, earning a poke in my thigh.

Now she had me thinking. I was thinking about being inside her head when she was thinking about sex. I hadn't caught her thinking about it yet.

_I wonder what she's thinking right now..._

"What are you thinking?" I looked at her and she blushed a little.

"I was just thinking about something. It's so hard to even...talk about with the girls...'cause they just don't get it. They don't get what it's like to be a wolf and to not have that..." She trailed off, scratching her scalp and pulling her knees up. My thighs felt colder all of a sudden.

"Not have that, what?" I grabbed her ankles with one hand, placing her legs back on mine. She looked at me for a moment before talking.

"That...person. To have...intimacy with. You know? I don't know how to go out and start dating. I don't feel like dating right now either. I just miss the...physical connection," she sighed heavily, looking at her fingernails and running her thumb across them.

"At least you're not as..." I shrugged my eyebrows. "Yuh know...as I am. I'm dying."

Leah laughed, one short laugh. "Don't even get me fuckin' started on being horny."

My eyes widened for a second, not long enough for her to see. Hearing Leah say she was horny was like a switch. We were both horny, both in need of that physical contact and intimacy, both here...alone.

I grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her up towards me, reaching around to put my other arm around her back. She looked at me with a confused expression. I just kissed her.

I moved my hand from her hand to her neck, pushing her head towards me. For a moment I thought she wouldn't kiss me back, but she did. She trailed her hand up my arm, to the back of my neck and into my hair, gripping it tightly and forcing my head even closer to her.

We broke the kiss unanimously, gasping for air. We just looked at each other. Looked deeply into one another's eyes.

I stood up from the couch, earning a look of confusion from Leah. She also looked scared or fearful.

_She thinks I'm gonna leave._

I reached out my hand, silently asking her to take it and never taking my eyes off of hers. She placed her hand in mine and I pulled her up, moving around the couch. I walked towards the kitchen, never letting go of her hand.

...

**That's all you get for now! I'll finish it off sooooon :) thanks for reading and for the reviews! :) I think you know by now whats gonna happen next chapter :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry updating took so long! Here it is. The last chapter :) Review, let me know what you think! :) Enjoy! Rated M for a reason!**

"What..are..we..doing?" Leah gasped between kisses, doubting the situation. She never stopped kissing me though, only pulled me closer, running her hands more urgently over my shoulders and chest.

I put my hands under her ass, lifting her and dropping her onto the kitchen table. She moaned as I pushed her down a little, licking and kissing her neck.

"Making out," I said, to which she laughed. Her laughter turned to a moan as I moved my hand up her body and to her breast, cupping it.

"Fuck it."

Leah grabbed my head and pulled me to her lips, kissing me almost violently. She licked the inside of my bottom lip, making me moan, before biting it, making me moan even louder. She trailed her fingers down my chest, over my stomach, lifting the bottom of my shirt up. I stood up straight and tore it over my head, throwing it to the floor.

She put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me back down, letting her hand move into my hair. With her other hand she unbuttoned my pants, pulling on the zipper and pushing them down. I helped her take them off so they were hanging around my knees. She tried to pull my underwear down but I stopped her, pulling her t-shirt off first. She wasn't wearing a bra.

_All this time she wasn't wearing a bra?_

"Fuuuck," I sighed, licking my lips when I saw her boobs. Leah shook her head and hooked her fingers into the top of her shorts. I moved them out of the way, slipping her shorts under her ass, pushing her long legs up in front of my chest and sliding them up over her feet. I kept her legs in front of me, holding them up.

I started kissing them, moving my tongue out and licking down to the back of her knee, making her squirm as it tickled her. She bent her legs in reflex and her feet landed over my shoulders. I looked down at her panties, deciding how to take them off without moving her legs. I wanted them _just_ there.

"Just rip. _Now_."

_Fuckkk._

This girl was turning me on like no other.

I grabbed her panties with my fingers and ripped. I pulled all of them and threw them to the floor, making a little pile of ripped cotton near my feet. Leah proceeded to pull down my boxers, taking my hard dick in her hand when it was free. I moaned, leaning down to kiss her again.

She stroked my dick a few times, rubbing my pre-cum over the tip.

"Em-," she stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"What is it?"

"I-...I haven't done this in a long time. So...be careful, okay?"

"Of course. You can guide me and tell me where to be and what to do," I smiled at her, to which she smiled back. I took her hand in mine, moving it down, under her legs, to hold my dick. She grasped it lightly and moved it up and down her slit, making it wet.

"Hmmm," I moaned at the feeling of her wet heat. She slowly slid my dick inside her, a tiny bit at a time. I wanted to push her back and fuck the shit out of her but I didn't. I let her take her time.

After a while she started to move her hips a little, signalling for me to move faster. Quickening my pace, I reached down to rub her clit with my thumb. Leah's moans were echoing around the room, she sounded so fuckin' sexy.

"Oh," she moaned, gripping onto my arms. "Oh...Don't stop...Keep going...Right there...Don't move."

"Ugh," hearing Leah say that almost drove me over the edge. I kept up my pace and kept rubbing her clit with the same pressure. Soon her eyes were fluttering, her grip on my arms got tighter and so did her pussys grip on my dick. I was in ecstasy.

Within seconds she was throwing her head back in pleasure. Her body was shaking and her heels dug into my back while her legs squeezed around my neck. The sounds errupting from her were driving me crazy, I couldn't hold much longer.

"Fuck!" She growled, looking at me with clouded eyes. "Go slower," she demanded.

"Leah," I breathed, slowing my pace. "I need to.."

"I know. Cum. Now," she ordered.

"Hmm," I groaned, that was so sexy, what she said and the way she said it. "Where?" I asked her. I didn't want to cum inside her without her say so.

"Inside me. There's no chance of getting me pregnant, so just do it...now."

Leah's words, her pussy gripping around me and her scent all pushed me over the edge. Finally, after so long, I'd got my real release. With Leah. Leah! And I'd made her cum. The first person to do that since...

_Don't think about Sam now!_

I loosened my grip on her thighs and lowered her legs from my shoulders, helping her off of the table. She was shaky so I held her up until she had a hold on the chair beside her.

"Wow."

I looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah," I agreed. "Wow."

"So?..." Leah started, "Are we gonna kick their asses...or thank them?"

We both laughed as we put our clothes back on...what was left of Leah's clothes anyway. I thought for a second. _What does this mean for us? What happens now?_ Leah seemed to be thinking the same things. I closed the space between us and pressed her body against mine.

"Let's thank them," Leah smiled at me, breathing hard. I leaned down and kissed her softly, lifting her off the ground and taking her to the living room. I sat down on the couch and pulled her against me.

_This feels right._

__**Like it? I hope you did! :) Review!**


End file.
